NADA
by alejandraperez
Summary: la nada, dulce, apacible y liberadora. pero inalcanzable... ExB


1

* * *

_**Seducido por el acogedor vacio de la nada en un mundo de nuncas y para siempre.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No comprendía como mi muerto organismo era capaz de experimentar tantos sentimientos de tan diversas índoles en tan poco tiempo.

Porque hace muy poco, no se que tan poco, daba un paso firme hacia una segura muerte sin cavilaciones a causa del dolor agónico que me quebrantaba, y hace mucho menos que poco, aquel familiar aroma inundo mi ser y el mundo exploto lleno de color y de la más pura felicidad con el retorno a mis brazos de aquella que creí perdida para siempre

Era ella, ¡es ella!, mi Bella, gritando en silencio a través de sus grandes ojos chocolate, el ardor de mi garganta rasgo mis entrañas y me pareció aun así la más vibrante calidez, lo más parecido al Dios y al cielo, el alivio más reconfortante e inmaculado. Doloroso y afortunadamente _real_.

Mas la ruleta rusa de sentimientos no quiso detenerse, estaba extasiado, anodadado ante la vibrante felicidad de su existencia y me molestaba en exceso que el miedo fuese arrebatándome gradualmente la mas maravillosa de las sensaciones. Pero era verdad, exponía la vida más valiosa sobre el universo ante el riesgo inminente de mi condición: soy un vampiro y la llevaba de la mano ante lo más maquiavélico y peligroso de mi especie.

todo tomo un aire surrealista, mi capacidad de responder se anulo, mi subconsciente viejo y sabio se jactaba de mi triste realidad. _Ella No saldría viva_. Huía atormentado de mi mente gritando verdades, eran verdades mas dañinas que las mismas llamas del infierno. el terror de apodero de mi.

Cual rastrillo contra la pared, mis dientes destemplados luchaban por no vomitar con el sicodélico y cínico timbre en la voz de Aro… sus versiones de "happy ending" distaban en extremo con el concepto convencional.

Y fije mis ojos en ella. Estaba asustada, su rostro jamás fue capaz de ocultarme sus sentimientos

Como un autómata me abalanzaba sobre Felix con patéticos esfuerzos, mi considerado intelecto superior se concentro única y exclusivamente a escuchar con total atención el palpitar de su corazón, claro y tan fuerte como la estruendosa campanada de la iglesia italiana que casi presencio mi suicidio, el suicidio de un vampiro. ¿Podría ser más bizarro?

Y el mounstro de mi cabeza se reía con ganas ante mi creciente desesperación. ¡No podía protegerla! ¡No podía salvarla! No podía mantenerla con vida! El pesimismo cayo sobre mis hombros, acribillándome, humillándome. La perdería frente a mis ojos, nada iba a evitarlo. Y pareció como si la piel me fuese arracada a medida que la respiración nerviosa de Bella se acrecentaba. La frustración Estaba a punto de arrojarme al suelo y hacerme llorar como un niño

Yo no ganaría y aunque me matasen eso no cambiaria el destino de mi Bella. ¿Podría ver ella lo mucho que lo sentía en mi mirada? ¿El arrepentimiento? ¿El amor? ¿El dolor? ¿Seria eso suficiente para perdonar el arrebato de su joven y humana vida? Jamás lo averiguaría, Aro lo había decidido y sus rugosas manos se deponían a romper mi cuello sin titubeos. Jamás la ame con tanta vehemencia como en ese justo instante en medio de mi silencio.

Moriría embelesado en el vertiginoso latir de un corazón que yo apagaría, era mi culpa y no había bastante castigo con mi muerte… iría al infierno por la eternidad y sus abrazadoras llamas no serian suficiente.

Pero luego el infiero impaciente se negó a esperar y vino en mi búsqueda. a pesar de lo mucho que desee oír su voz horas antes al creerla perdida para siempre, quise silenciarla a costa de lo que fuera.

**Mátenme, mátenme, a mi, no a él. **

y la conviccion de sus palabras recorrio mi espalda con un espasmo frio ¿Pero que hacia? Me mataba, sin duda alguna ella quería matarme... No encontraba otra explicación para unas palabras tan odiosas. Que si lo merecía…. Tal vez. Pero aun así ¿Su vida por la de mía? Nada mas repugnante.

Una conspiración demoniaca en mi contra Y si que podía empeorar, Aro había cambiado de dirección, ¡en realidad sopesaba la idea de Bella!

**forse…ne il vostro…l'uno o altro**?

Era otra vez mi subconsciente concentrándose en lo único que podía mantenerlo bajo control.

Su corazón palpitando apresurado

Glorioso sonido que fue Interrumpido por las palabras frías de Caius…

**ya sabes que vas a hacer Aro…**

La resolución a la encrucijada fue clara en la mente de los monstros, luego de que la duda de Aro se viera aplastada por la afirmación rotunda de Caius; los Vulturi jamás profanarían sus amadas leyes, ni siquiera ante la tentación de un potencial humano como Isabella Swan y un lector de mentes inmortal. los ojos chocolates de ella se estremecieron, tenia miedo, estaba expuesta, indefensa y yo a unos centímetros sabiéndome tan débil para no poder impedirlo.

**Déjenla.**

Fue un farfullo penoso que ni siquiera advirtieron.

La oscuridad nublo mi mirada, fui sepultado bajo el instante más negro de mi existencia.

**Si tan solo tuviese intenciones de convertirla**

Dijo realmente apenado por ese hecho.

Ella me miro acongojada, contemplo mi rostro apresado en los brazos de Félix, no solo a Aro le entristecía mi terca negativa

Y el universo se detuvo, nuestras miradas se chocaron, el aire entre nosotros tan espeso y nublado fue alejándonos hasta que ella no pudo verme más, sus lágrimas obstaculizaron su visión, mis forcejeos inútiles me arrebataron la única esperanza.

Un grito desgarrado salió de mi garganta, mi alma imaginaria se quebró

**Te amo**

Susurro antes de escuchar con claridad uno, dos, tres latidos…. _Silencio. _un grito silencioso y agudo de un ente aterrador se convirtió en la música de fondo.

El suelo se tambaleo, el color se desvaneció y un charco oscuro se extendió por la habitación, absorbió todo, se trago mi universo. No era capaz de ver nada que no fueran sus ojos húmedos. Me tome la cabeza con ambas manos con plenas intenciones de arrancármela...

El llanto audible sin lágrimas apareció penoso y aterrador, salió de mi garganta seca , una gran estaca se enterró en mi pecho y no me dejo moverme, temblaba… y la ponzoña abundo en mi boca logrando empujarme de una estocada sobre el cuerpo de ella, tome su rostro con mi manos sintiendo el mundo desmoronarse, olí sus cabellos, bese sus mejillas y labios susurrando inútiles disculpas hasta encontrar su cuello y sin miramientos clavar mis colmillos y llenarme de ella.

Parque necesitaba retenerla conmigo, hacerla mía… bebería hasta la ultima gota de su sangre, hasta no dejar nada. No podía dejar que me abandonara porque era un ser egoísta y ella era MIA, MI BELLA, PARA SIEMPRE Y POR SIEMPRE.

Y me hundí como el titanic en mi espesa oscuridad, libre por fin, luego de que el dolor quitase sus cadenas.

Me observaban inauditos, veía mi imagen como animal carroñero en las mentes de todos. Los minutos pasaron y no me separe de ella, bebería su alma si era posible.

Creí ver miedo en jane y Alec. Supongo que mi necesidad era palpable y asquerosa.

Edward por favor...— imploro una vocecilla aguda— había olvidado a Alice por completo.

Ella estaba desgarrada también.

Aun así no la escuche, solo cuando el cuerpo menudo de ella quedo seco me separe y llore una vez más. Un llanto frio y sin lagrimas digno de un monstro. No viviría sin ella, tendrían que matarme, necesitaba que me mataran porque el dolor era inimaginable, más fuerte que cualquier cosa conocida por los seres vivos o muertos .

Y entonces me llene de ira, de ganas de destruir, acabar, _terminar con todo y dejar la nada_. la nada parecia tan dulce, tan convenientemente liberadora. porque era una palabra vacia, tan vacia como el eterno, o el jamas... y me apreso con facilidad dentro de un gigantesco pasado de pecados y desesperanza.

Escuche con atención a Marcus en su mente llegando a la conclusión acertada de que no podían dejarme vivo en este estado deplorable… Aro se lamento por Carlisle, la perdida de dos hijos seria una grave ofensa.

Y lo recordé de nuevo, yo no estaba solo, mire a Alice desde el suelo y vi sus intenciones de acercarse y abrazarme, algo en mi mirada debió advertirle que no lo intentara.

Carlisle no tenía porque perder a dos de sus hijos. Yo me iría al infierno solo en busca de paz.

Levante el cuerpo de Bella y lo puse sobre los brazos de Alice pasmada ante las determinantes decisiones que yo estaba tomando

—No te dejare Edward…

—Jasper no va a quedarse solo por mi culpa.

—No hagas esto…. —suplico— recuerda quien eres , Ella no querría esto!

— No la metas en esto—sisee con brusquedad—

Aro ya pedía mi mano para entender de qué se trataba todo.

La estire hacia el sin contener el temblor y la mirada endemoniada.

¡Hijo mío!— exclamo exaltado— perdonare tu odio dada tus intenciones de unirte…. Sabes cuan valioso eres para mi. Además a Carlisle le alegrara que continúes con Vida. Por supuesto que Acepto.

Jane , Alec, escolten a la señorita Cullen, vigilen que llegue sana y salva.

No me ire, no lo hagas, Edward por favor…. Piensa en nuestra madre, en Jaz y Emmet, ese hombre no eres tu — se le quebró la voz—

Gracias Alice. Pero le prometiste a Jasper regresar y juro por Dios o el Diablo que vas a cumplirlo — y la vi con odio a ella también, ella y su estúpida preocupación, su estúpido dolor, como si siquiera pudiese compararse con lo yo estaba sintiendo... empezaba a exasperarme, tenia que marcharse ahora

Los mellizos la tomaron a la fuerza y sacaron del castillo con el cuerpo de bella.

Y entro Heidi.

La cena estaba lista, mis ojos se tornaron rojo carmín, no recuerdo nada mas luego de sentir la sangre humana bajar por mi garganta. El monstro de mi interior se regodeo lleno de gozo. Cuando empecé a sentirme satisfecho ya dolía un poco menos.

Con cada bocanada de tibia sangre me olvidaba de quien había sido, de todo por lo que había luchado tantos años junto a Carlisee, me olvidaba de que había tenido hermanos y de que había elegido algo mejor. Yo solo era un vampiro.

Deseche el primer cuerpo y tome otro como autómata, la energía corrió por todo mi cuerpo llenándome de un vértigo embriagador. Ansias de más. Y ella no estaba, no estaría _nunca_.

**Isabella Swan… i promise to love you every moment forever**, grito mi conciencia en un último intento por arrebatarme de la oscuridad.

fallo.

* * *

Es un honor retornar a esta pagina, publicar y dar señales de vida. Este es un proyecto de hace bastante tiempo y que por fin puedo materializar .

**Se que soy ingrata** pero como ya lo he dicho a duras penas tengo tiempo de respirar. espero puedan perdonarme. :(:(

Respecto a este One, es triste, devastador y desalentador, pero he tenido momentos en que la nada ha sido un ambicioso y fantasioso deseo.

Escapar del mundo y sus problemas no es posible, pero Edward esta dispuesto a intentarlo...

Este no es el final, tendra un capitulo mas, el cual no prometo subir pronto, pero que que les aseguro colgare en algun momento.

si se preguntan por Venganza, espero actualizar en las proximas dos semanas.

gracias por el apoyo, no lo lograria sin su animo y reviews, que por cierto no olviden dejar . las quiero montones muchas, muchisimas _**GRACIAS.**_

besos a todas.

* * *

1


End file.
